Being Romantic In Four Words
by KnivesDrawnPistolsBlazing
Summary: Natsu attempts to be romantic in four words. Too bad he keeps screwing up.


Author's Note: So being the loser I am, I was browsing twitter, I think. And I found this hastag.

Summary: Natsu...just being Natsu

Pairings: Nalu; Elfgreen

* * *

#BeRomanticIn4Words

Try #1

"Hey Luce?"

"Yes Natsu?"

The pink pyro and the blonde were laying soft grass, looking up at the stars. Lucy had urged Natsu to come to the park with her, and Natsu did. Lucy was content in her position, as her eyes shifted every now and then from each constellation.

Natsu had four words in his mouth. You are very pretty. It was true. Lucy's hair was shining like the sun, in contrast to the night, and her skin was fair, and her brown doe eyes glowed with wonder at the sky.

"Natsu, what were you going to say?"

Just say it, Natsu. It's nothing big, it's Lucy Heartfilia. Your best friend besides Happy. Lucy was one who you opened up too and she would understand. Lucy was one you could invade her space, and she'd be fine by it. Lucy was… Lucy. Then Natsu faced his fear and said it.

"Cows can go moo."

"Ahem, nice to know, Natsu."

DAMMIT NATSU!

Try #77

"Hey Luce!"

"Oh, hi Natsu! Would you like to go on a job? I need rent."

Natsu chanted his mantra whenever Lucy talked. It was a casual thing. Just say, only you and me, Natsu. Say it. Say it.

"No, not with you."

"...LUCY KICK!"

DAMMIT NATSU!

Try #124

Loke went up to Lucy and kissed her hand like a gentleman. "My fair princess, would you marry me?" The ginger kneeled down on one knee and presented a tiny flower and a patch of dirt, that held the flower up.

"Oh, Loke. I know that celestial mages and celestial beings cannot be married."

The ginger went up in a flourish. "One day, milady." He winked and was zapped into the Celestial World. Natsu sat on a log, just watching them, as Happy, beside him gnawed on his juicy fish. Happy sunk his teeth into the neck of the fish.

"When ya going to confess?"

"Say what, Happy?"

"I said, when ya going to confess?"

Natsu thought about it for a second. Happy was talking about Lucy, but Natsu decided to be a clever bastard and say that he was the one who ate Erza's cake. "Probably never. If Erza found out that I ate her cake instead of Gray, she-" Natsu went into a very vivid description of what Erza would do to Natsu if she found out that Natsu had lied to her and had thrown Gray under the bus.

Happy fainted at the description.

"Happy!" Lucy said shocked. She picked up Happy and cradled him. "Natsu, what happened?" Well, the duo were talking about his lovelife with Lucy and Erza castrating him and stuff and Natsu doesn't want Lucy mad, so he'll just say the Erza bit…

"You viciously killing Happy."

WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY?! They were talking about Lucy, and the viciously killing was all Erza, and Happy was just there, how did they all blend together?! Lucy's eyes overshadowed, and she tightened her grip on Happy.

"LUCY KICK!"

DAMMIT NATSU!

Try #267

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu question as him and Lucy were holding hands because he told Lucy that if she held his hand, they wouldn't fall into the very open chasm they were walking across for a job.

"Yes?"

Natsu chanted his mantra. I like holding hands. Say, I like holding hands.

"Your palms are sweaty."

"I would like to Lucy kick you but we are on a chasm that falls to who-knows-where."

DAMMIT NATSU!

Try #386

"Ara~!" Mira squealed as Lucy was reading a romance book. "I smell Elfgreen in the area!" Mira dropped the rag she was using to clean and went to go sniff out her favorite couple. Mira was popping up everywhere from tables, to chairs, to barrels - Cana got upset - to the second floor, and to more.

"Elfgreen?"

"Did someone say Elfgreen?"

"Gah!" Lucy screamed as she clutched her book to her chest in surprise. "I said elfgreen. What is it? Some rat or something?" Mira gasped then smiled with a twinkle. Which was very scary in Lucy's opinion.

Mira laughed. "No, Elfgreen is not a rat! It's a ship! In fact, do you ship Nalu?"

"Na-what-what?"

"Nalu."

"What-lu?"

"Nalu."

"What what?"

"Nalu."

Lucy put a finger on her chin, in thinking mode. "Na...Lu? Sounds interesting." Lucy then took a sip of her milkshake. "I guess. It's sounds like a really good ship." Though the blonde didn't know what this "Nalu" was, it sounded like it would be canon if the mangaka would soon and will make the thing canon.

"The best." Mira agreed.

Lucy then asked Mira, "Who are Nalu?"

"Oh! The best ship ever in the whole world and it will be canon trust me! And - oh! There's Natsu. Better go serve him some stuff." Mira quickly explained before she could actually blurt out what Nalu was. At least Lucy thinks Nalu will be canon.

Oh, trust Mira.

Natsu was just harmlessly drinking his firewhiskey that Mira had served him. Gray was stripping - the stripper - and Juvia was clinging onto him. Literally. Then Natsu saw Lucy. "Hey Luce!"

"Oh, hi Natsu!"

She looked like she could order another milkshake. Mira asked Lucy, "Would you like another milkshake?" The blonde nodded, as she desperately dug for change in her shirt pocket. "Coming right up!"

Natsu decided, since Lucy was running out of money, he would be for the drink. Lucy would be so proud! "Oi, Mira!" All he had to say were four words: I'll pay for Luce. Mira ran up to Natsu. "Um…"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Can Luce buy chicken?"

"..."

"For me?"

Mira looked at Natsu. "BUY YOUR OWN CHICKEN YOU ASSHOLE!"

Dammit Natsu!

Try #392

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered as she fell. This was it. This was his last chance. "I...I…" He needed to save her. Lucy's eyes widened in shock as gravity pulled her down.

Natsu ran to Lucy, dropping everything. "DON'T GET SUPER WET!"

Splash.

"I FELL INTO THE DAMN RIVER! HOW AM I NOT SUPPOSED TO GET WET?!"

Ya know, Natsu. You could've said, "I will save you Lucy." But you chose the hard way. Be prepared for a Lucy Kick when you guys go into Lucy's apartment. "Um… Sorry Luce?"

"LUCY KICK!"

DAMMIT NATSU!"

Try #777

Lucy and Natsu were walking home from the guild, and Natsu was thinking about all the failed attempts about him trying to compliment Lucy. The blonde got a compliment from a pervert that happened to be walking. "Um.. Thank you sir?"

"No problem, next time, try something more appealing to the crowd."

Lucy scrunched up her cute button nose. "Um, no thanks. I like how I dress."

"Aw. But you should try it."

Natsu would've liked to punch him in the face. Really hard. The perv left.

"Hey Luce?"

"...Yes Natsu?"

"I love you, Luce." Counting… four words!

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Kewl! I'm done! One-shot completed! Victory Dance!**

 **Want to hear a story about my life?**

 **"Yo. Wassup?" I said as I answered the phone.**

 **"I am your grandma."**

 **"Wut?"**

 **"I want you to know that I want you to be good and listen to people-"**

 **"Hold up."**

 **"What- I mean, yes, dear?"**

 **"My grandma lives somewhere that is not here. How did you get connection without paying?"**

 **"Well-"**

 **"Am I being charged for it?"**

 **"Ah, no-"**

 **"Waaiiiit. Are you my friend?"**

 **"..."**

 **"DAMN YOU!"**

 **That was an awkward talk. I'm glad that I think outside the box sometimes. And not in a good way.**


End file.
